This invention relates to microscope objectives and more particularly to microscope objectives which have a numerical aperture of substantially 0.25, a magnification of substantially 10X and a substantially flat image field of about 24mm. The microscope objectives of this invention are well corrected for the usual chromatic image aberrations, as well as spherical aberration, coma and astigmatism. The substantially flat image field of about 24mm is provided when the objectives are used with a conventional 10X eyepiece and a microscope having a telescope objective as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,355,234.